The Show Makers
by digigirl02
Summary: My reponse to Draco's Guardian Angel's challenge.
1. Gullible

The Show Makers

A/N My response to Draco's Guardian Angel's challenge. Now I know that I haven't been doing a lot of writing lately, so I hope this chapter turns out okay. I do not own HSM.

Chapter 1-Gullible

"What are you in such a good mood about," Sharpay asked a smiling Kelsi one day prior to morning rehearsals.

"Oh nothing much, "she replied as she gave the blond a big grin, "I was just thinking about my date last night with your brother, and how amazing it was." she added as she gave her a contented sigh.

Man, Sharpay thought with a scowl , that girl is about as crazy for my brother as he is for her. While Sharpay didn't exactly dislike the girl per-say, she wasn't exactly thrilled that Kelsi was taking up a lot of her brother's time. With the musical and the end of the year coming up, Sharpay thought that he should be focusing on more important things, like the scholarship and her. Watching as the girl begin to hum as she played a song on the piano, an idea started to form in her mind.

"Oh really," she told the girl in a snide voice, "I guess my brother is a better actor then I thought."

The small girl stopped playing the piano. "What do you mean," she asked confusion etched across her face.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she continued her lie, "I am just saying that I didn't expect you to be that gullible," she replied, "I mean, it's obvious that he's only using you so he can insure that he gets the scholarship."

"I don't believe you," Kelsi replied quietly, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "Ryan would never do that."

"Then I guess you don't know my brother as well as you think," she replied in a nasty tone as the girl begin to cry.

"No, no, it can't be," Kelsi replied through her sobs.

"But it is," she replied with a smirk. Watching as the girl then fled out of the room, Sharpay sighed. Now that I have her out of the way, my brother can start focusing on what is important. But then why is it, she thought, the image of Kelsi still lingering in her mind, that I feel so bad?


	2. Understanding

A/N A special thank you to Draco's Guardian Angel, AllForLoveAndHappiness , ylc , and krfan for their reviews of my first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2- Understanding

"What's up," I asked as I put my arm around my girlfriend, whom I haven't seen all morning on account that I had a dentist appointment, which caused me to miss the rehearsal that morning as well as some of my other classes. And while I don't usually mind having to miss some my morning classes, I was really anxious to see my girlfriend again. Leaning over quick kiss at the cheek, I noticed Kelsi starting to back away. Looking closer at my girlfriend, I noticed her eyes were a bit red, like she's been crying or something. "What's wrong," I asked.

"As if you don't know," she replied in a snide voice, noting my confused expression she added. "You can quit playing the game now, " She informed me in a angry tone. "Sharpay already explained everything to me this morning."

A bit confused at what she said, I thought back to the odd way that Sharpay had been acting the past few days, when realization suddenly hit me. She didn't I thought, the worst immediately coming to my mind. Did she? Vowing to talk to my sister later, I decided to try to explain it to Kelsi. After all, she would understand, wouldn't she?

"But Kelsi," I begin, "You don't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly well," she replied in a harsh tone. "You think that you can take advantage of me huh, well, let me tell you something," she added, her voice a bit high pitched. "Consider anything we ever had to be over." And, with that last thing said, I watched she walked away from me, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	3. Kate

A/N Thanks again to jenpen1027 and Draco's Guardian Angel, for their reviews . While I know that while this chapter and the coming one are going to be a bit more Sharpay-centric, there will still be plenty more Ryelsi in later chapters.

Chapter 3- Kate

"Sharpay," I turned my attention away from the conversation I was having with my friend Kate, to the person who was calling out my name. Noticing the irate look on my brother's face as he headed over to where I was sitting, I briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what happened earlier that day.

"Well, hello there, bother," I said in my falsely sweet voice once he came towards me, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Cut out the crap, Sharpay," my brother replied in a harsh tone that I've hardly ever hear from him, "you know perfectly well why I came over here." Ignoring the look of confusion I gave him, he continued, "How could you?"

"How could I what," I asked , knowing at once what he must be referring to. While I had a suspicion that my brother might be a bit upset about what I had said to Kelsi earlier, I wasn't expecting him to react like this. He must have really liked her, I thought, the uneasy feeling from earlier that day surfacing back.

Giving me a look that spoke highly of disappointment, my brother continued in what he was saying but in a bit of a softer tone "and after all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?

"Come on Ry," I said using my little pet name for him. "You can do so much better then her."

Watching as tears stared to fall from my brother's eyes I saw him sadly shake his head. "No," he replied his voice cracking a bit as he started to turn the opposite direction, "that is where you are wrong."

"Someday you'll thank me for this," I shouted at my brother as I watched him starting to walk the other way. Somewhat embarrassed about the fact that some of the other students were starting to stare at me, I sat down. I know what I did was for the best, I told myself as I took a sip of my drink. Wasn't it?


	4. Orange

A/N Thanks again to krfan, Draco's Guardian Angel and jenpen1027 for their reviews. I know that the last couple of chapters have been a bit depressing, but things are definitely going to start to look up from here.

Orange

"Hey Shar," Sharpay heard her boyfriend say to her one day during art class, "could you pass me the orange paint please?"

"Sure," she replied as she disinterestedly handed the can of paint to him.

Zeke frowned, Sharpay sure hasn't been herself lately, he thought to himself. I wonder what is going on.

Sharpay sighed. What's wrong with me, she asked herself as she continued to work on her painting, why can't I just shake off this bad feeling that I have been having? It had been a whole week since the day that Sharpay had lied to Kelsi about Ryan, and the guilt of what happened was starting to get to her. Ever since that day both Ryan and Kelsi have been doing a pretty good job avoiding of each other, and while it makes it kinda awkward during classes, it is really starting cause some problems during rehearsals. Not only does it make it harder for Sharpay who needs both of their expertise to help her for her numbers, but the other wildcats are starting to notice as well. "I wonder what's up with Evans and small person lately," Sharpay heard Chad ask Troy one day after one particularly stressful practice. "Is everything alright between them."

"I don't know," she heard Troy reply. "But let's just hope for his sake, that he didn't hurt her."

Sharpay frowned, she knew how over protective the basketball team was of Kelsi, and she wasn't thrilled at the idea of them beating up on Ryan. Especially since it's my fault in the first place, she thought solemnly.

And, if that wasn't enough, life at home was almost worst. Since that day, Ryan has been avoiding his sister like she had the plague and only talking to her when necessary, and since both their parents gone out of the country, the house has been pretty lonely. I miss Ryan, Sharpay thought mournfully the paint starting to get on her new outfit, I wish things would go back to the way they were.

"Are you okay," Sharpay heard a voice ask. Looking up at her boyfriend she gave a small smile. "Everything's fine," she replied lying through her teeth. Zeke frowned, something's up, he thought vowing to talk to her later.

"So," Zeke said as the two met later at his house, their calculus homework spread across the table , "what's up?"

"Nothing," Sharpay replied keeping her eyes focused on the book in front of her. Zeke rolled his eyes, he knew Sharpay well enough to know that, it wasn't the case. And considering he had also noticed that she has been in this mood since the thing between Ryan and Kelsi, he was willing to bet she had something to do with it.

"This has nothing to do with Ryan and Kelsi does it," he asked gently, noticing her flinch at the mention of her brother's name, he assumed he was correct. "What happened," he asked.

Sharpay sighed, I might as well tell him the truth, she thought. "Okay," she admitted aloud, "It's my fault that those two are mad at each other in the first place. I lied to Kelsi by tell her that Ryan that just using her." Looking at Zeke's expressionless face, she continued tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry okay."

Zeke looked at her with compassion, "Why did you do it," he asked, as he gave her a hug."

"I don't know," she sobbed, "I guess I was just jealous."

"Of Kelsi?"

She nodded. "Why."

"I don't know, I guess that I was thinking that if Ryan was with Kelsi, then he wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"You know that's not true," Zeke answered, "Ryan will always love you."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," she answered, "he is pretty mad at me."

"He'll get over it," Zeke reinsured her.

"How do you know" Sharpay asked confused.

Zeke smiled, "Because, I think I have a plan to get them back together."


	5. Zoo

A/N- Thanks to krfan,jenpen1027 and Draco's Guardian Angel for their reviews, this is the last chapter for this peculiar storyline, but I'll be continuing with the drabbles. While I am not completely happy with how this chapter turned out, I hope you all enjoy it.

Zoo

"So, tell me again,_ why_, did I have to come?" Ryan asked his sister as they pulled into the zoo's parking lot.

"Because, I thought it would be fun," Sharpay replied as the two were walking towards the front gate. "Come on Ry," she replied, as she playfully nudged him. "You know that the three tickets Zeke had won are non-refundable, and besides, the two of us haven't spent much time together lately."

Yeah, Ryan thought sulkily, because of what you did to Kelsi and me. Although Ryan was still a bit miffed at his sister, he appreciated the fact that she was trying to make up for it even if meant that he would have to play third wheel on her date with Zeke. And while Ryan wasn't really looking forward to being there, he knew that it was at least better then staying home sulking all day. "

Alright," he replied somewhat reluctantly, "but you owe me."

Sharpay smiled to herself, phase one was now complete.

"Thanks again for inviting me," Kelsi told her tall friend.

"No problem," Zeke replied, with a smile.

Kelsi smiled back, even though she was knew that Sharpay was going to be there as well, she was still looking forward to spending the day with her two friends. After all, you can only stay at home and write so many depressing songs for so long before you want to start to pull your hair out.

"Well, look who's here," Zeke suddenly replied, breaking Kelsi away from her thoughts. Looking at the direction he was pointing she noticed two blonds heading their direction. Oh no, Kelsi thought, he didn't, but indeed he did, and soon the couple came face to face.

"Hey there Zeke," Ryan greeted his friend warmly. "How are you today?" Noticing Kelsi's presence besides him, he instantly stiffened. "Hello, there," he addressed her somewhat sedately, "it's nice seeing you here."

"Yeah," she replied somewhat quietly, "you too."

Smiling politely at his ex-girlfriend, Ryan immediately realized at once why he was asked to come, but why, he asked himself not quite getting the reasoning behind it, am I that fun to torture?

"So," Sharpay said in an attempt to break the ice, "where shall we go first?"

"What about the lions," Zeke suggested.

"Fine with me," Kelsi answered.

"Great," Sharpay answered as she linked her arms with Zeke, are you two coming," she asked the somewhat ambushed couple.

"Sure," Ryan replied as Kelsi and him started trailing behind the happy couple. "I hope you know that this wasn't my idea," he whispered to her franticly.

"I had a feeling that it wasn't," she whispered back, "you seemed as surprised as I was to see you here. But since we're both here, let's try to act civil about it."

"Agreed," Ryan answered back, glad to at least be having a conversation with her. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, he thought.

After spending the morning looking at the lions, elephants and monkeys, the group decided to get something to eat.

"So, are you guys enjoying yourselves," Zeke asked the group, as the teens sat down to eat.

"Sure," Kelsi replied as she sat quietly beside Ryan and took a bit of her sandwich. Noticing the awkward silence between the once happy couple, Sharpay frowned. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. "I sorry okay," she blurted out, not realizing that her sudden outburst was causing some bystanders to stare. "I shouldn't have tried to come between you two. The truth is, she said as she turned to face Kelsi. "My brother really does like you, and it was wrong for me to tell you otherwise."

Ryan stared at his sister in amazement, in all the years that he has known his sister, he could only count a handful of times that she confessed that she was wrong. Noticing tears forming in her eyes, he looked over to where Kelsi was sitting confusion etched across her face. "So it was all a lie," she asked softly.

"I know what I did was wrong," she admitted, "but the thing was, I just got jealous of you and how much time you were spending with Ryan. I guess I am just not used to having to share him with anyone."

"You know I would never try to come between you and your brother," Kelsi replied gently.

"I know that now," Sharpay answered, her voice filled with remorse. "Can you two ever forgive me?"

Feeling bad for his sister, Ryan looked over at Kelsi's direction for confirmation. "Okay," he finally replied, "but next time, we won't go so easy on you."

Sharpay nodded her head variously, "I won't," she promised. Cheering up almost immediately she quickly added. "By the way, I was thinking about inviting Troy over later to work on our duet. Is there any chance that either of you could help out?"

"Sure," Kelsi replied, happy to see Sharpay back to her old self. "But first I need to talk to your brother ."

"Okay," Zeke replied as the couple started leaving, "We'll be watching the otters when you two decide to join us."

"So what do you want to talk about," Ryan asked once the couple had left.

Kelsi took a deep breath, "I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier," she replied. "I should have gotten your side of the story first, before I jumped all over you. Will you forgive me for that?"

Ryan grinned, "Sure," he replied, glad that things were back to normal, smiling as he grabbed a hold Kelsi's hand he replied "but now, let's get going before my sister begins to wonder where we are."

Kelsi smiled, I'm glad that I've decided to came today, she thought as the two left to join the others.


	6. June

A/N- A special shout-out to Draco's Guardian Angel, krfan, jenpen1027, and anothersmallperson for their reviews on the last chapter. Although this chapter is intended to be an one-shot, I may use this plot again for a full length story sometime in the future. Also, happy Forth of July to those who celebrate.

June

In everyone's life there have been moments that have impacted their lives forever. For Ryan Evans that moment had happened back in June of his junior year at Julliard, when his girlfriend of the past four years was involved in a serious car accident. As the twenty-one year old spent most of the day in the waiting room pacing back and forth nervously as he awaited news about his girlfriend, he wasn't concerned only about her well being, but that of their unborn child.

And tonight was going to be so special too, he thought bitterly, as he fiddled with the box in his pocket. Whomever did this to her is going to pay, he thought as he angrily clinched his fist as he thought about the jerk whose car ran into his four months pregnant girlfriend. Just then the door opened, "you're girlfriend had just got out of surgery," the nurse informed him as she give him a small smile." Would you like to see her?"

Ryan nodded gravely, a sudden sense of forewarning coming towards him. Walking over to where her room was, he quickly muttered a prayer. Upon opening the door he walked over to her bedside. Holding back tears, he looked over at his beautiful girlfriend as she laid in the bed covered with bandages, and still connected to a machine. Quickly grabbing a hold of her hand his asked the nurse on duty how she was doing.

"She'll be fine in a few days," the nurse replied somewhat soberly, as she looked over Kelsi's chart. Ryan sighed a sigh of relief. Even though the accident had left Kelsi with some serious damages, and that it could take months of therapy to get the young composer back to where she once was, Ryan was happy to know that she was still alive. "And the baby," he asked somewhat timidly.

The woman looked up from her charts, compassion clearly shown of her face. "I am afraid that the baby didn't make it," she replied her voice clearly filled with sorrow. "I am sorry about that Mr. Evans."


End file.
